


More To Come

by TheMightyFlynn



Series: Daily Deviant drabbles [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gangbang, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 20:42:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18080558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMightyFlynn/pseuds/TheMightyFlynn
Summary: This was something Rabastan had wanted for a while now.





	More To Come

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: ...and many more.

Rabastan stared dazedly up at the ceiling as Greyback climbed off him. His chest heaved, his lungs aching as he attempted to catch his breath.

“You wanted this, boy.”

“Yes,” he gasped. Reaching out, he grasped the glass necks of both stimulant and stamina potions and downed them in one breath. “I want this.”

He’d heard rumours of the Death Eater gangbangs in the past, but not believed them. Getting to experience one firsthand was… exhilarating.

Greyback grunted as Rabastan’s cock began to harden. Leaning down, he gave it a few hard tugs.

“There’s more to come, boy. Many more.”


End file.
